


Seven Months of waiting

by Amiicee_Lokei



Series: Amii's HQ Thirstmas 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, HQ Thirstmas 2020, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, POV Kageyama Tobio, Possessive Behavior, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Smut, Time Skips, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/pseuds/Amiicee_Lokei
Summary: After waiting two months, Tobio is expecting Shouyou to move back home.But what happens when he ends up waiting seven only to be forgotten for Shouyou's new teammates?Tobio is not very happy.Day 1 prompt: Jealousy for HQ Thirstmas 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Amii's HQ Thirstmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045832
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Seven Months of waiting

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS FINALLY HERE!! Welcome to my few entries for HQ Thirstmas! 
> 
> It has been a very long road but I am so excited to have been able to experience this week with all of you! Time did unfortunately get away from me so I will only be completing 3 or 4 of the prompts during the week but who knows..... Maybe I'll add the other ones later 😈
> 
> As always [NSFW Twitter ](https://twitter.com/amiicee_lokei) follow me. Please have your age or birth year in your bio!

And then Oikawa dove into the sand and inhaled some. He was choking for an hour and crying…”

Tobio chuckled lightly at the image of Oikawa being dramatic over a bit of sand. But soon, the chuckles died down as his long-distance partner kept talking about him; and talking and talking, for what seemed like hours. Usually, he didn’t mind listening to his replay of the day, but Tobio was unusually agitated tonight. 

He wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could neatly file his nails. Tobio zoned back in a second to catch Shouyou babbling to his roommate, before coming back to talk about-

“Oh, and then!’’ Shouyou grinned, “Oikawa tried these spicy shrimps...”

_ Fucking dammit. _ Tobio grunted like the good boyfriend he was to indicate he was following. Though he could care less about what fucking spicy foods Oikawa was eating, he wanted Shouyou’s undivided attention. Preferably moaning his name and panting as they did their best at playtime through the phone. He already had to fight nosey roommates, complicated schedules, and almost 12,000 miles between them. The last thing he wanted was to listen to him spew shit about what new and fun things he did with shitty Oikawa of all people. 

Finally, Shouyou paused, taking a needed breath. 

Tobio jolted forward. This was his chance.

“Oh, hey, Shou? What do you think of video chatting tonight?” 

The time difference made it easy for both of them. Just a matter of changing the AM to PM. 

“Baby, I can’t.” Shouyou pouted. “I have an early match. I’ll probably be on the court when you get home.” 

_ Figures.  _ Tobio could feel the disappointment creeping into the silence as it settled. He cleared his voice and stood from his desk, heading toward the bathroom. He needed to get ready for the day before he was late, or Ushijima was going to be a salty bastard about it during morning laps.

“Hey, none of that! I’m just happy you’re not slacking off down in paradise, getting all fat and ugly.” Shouyou scoffed, which made Tobio smile. 

They started dating about six months ago when Shouyou had come home for a funeral. It probably wasn’t the best time for Tobio to ask him out, but when had anything about their relationship followed the status quo. Tobio took a trip out to Sao Paola to visit Shouyou a few months ago. During his visit, Shouyou announced that he hoped to be moving back to Japan soon, for good. Tobio’s fingers would twitch anytime he would think about it.

“I’m not getting fat!” Shouyou pouted, “besides…” He trailed off, mumbling something Tobio couldn’t catch. 

“Hah? Speak up, dumbass,” he said, flipping on the water of the shower, “I can’t hear you when you mumble.” 

“I said,’’ Shouyou’s voice got higher, “you didn’t think I was getting ugly when you didn’t let me leave my stupid room for three days.”

Tobio groaned, knocking his head against the bathroom door. They should not be talking about this, especially with Tobio needing to go to practice and Shouyou already saying he couldn’t chat later. 

“Are you okay?” 

“‘M’ fine. Just trying to get dressed with a hard-on, you tease.” He shifted himself and a laugh resonated from the receiver. “You do it on purpose, I swear.” 

“Of course, I do! How else am I supposed to dream of you?” Tobio could perfectly see the impish look Shouyou had on his face. 

_ Fucking little shit, I miss you.  _

Tobio scoffed. “By thinking about me like a normal ass human. God, you’re weird.” 

“I love you too.” 

They hung up shortly after that, and Tobio took an extra long shower. Through it all, warm brown eyes were in his mind, and he felt disappointed that his hand tugging on his cock wasn’t the one he wanted wrapping around himself. 

_ Two months. _

$%^$^#^%

  
  


“What do you mean you’re not going?!” 

Tobio was screaming, trying to throw clothes into a bag to go to the airport. He would fly down to Brazil to kick his  _ so very stupid _ boyfriend in the face. It had gotten to the point that even Toshirou, his roommate, had attempted to step in, but the seething man convinced him to leave him alone.

“But if I go, I won’t be able to come to Japan for another six months!” Shouyou’s voice was shrill with emotions. 

Tobio pinched the bridge of his nose trying to rationalize all of this. Yes, he was supposed to come home in a month but....

“Shouyou, you are going to deny a B team contract that could open you a spot on a Japanese team for the next eight years because you would rather move now with no job lined up?” 

A sniff from the phone had him wince. Maybe he had been too harsh.  _ Fix it!  _

“Sunshine, I won’t let you do that. No way. You cannot throw this away!” 

“Are you sure? I… I miss you, but I want to…” He pushed the suitcase on the floor, knowing he couldn’t go to Brazil. 

“And you need to! Don’t worry about me! I’m fine.” Tobio felt his throat tighten unexpectedly. “Really. You’ve got to do this.”

A few moments of silence, then, “Yeah, you’re right. You always are.” 

Tobio flopped onto the bed, glaring at the ceiling. “Maybe not always….” 

Shouyou chuckled, sounds of the shower in the background. “Oh? Like when? Are you regretting that stupid rule of yours now?” 

“Shut up, dumbass.” 

They had agreed on no nudes or sexting. Ever. Tobio had watched the public annihilation of so many professional athletes over nudes to their  _ spouses _ . What would happen if theirs got out? All of this long-distance bullshit would be for nothing.

Still, now that Shouyou wasn’t going to be in Japan for at least seven more months and with no time in his schedule to take a trip, it was looking more enticing than ever.

Tobio gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he sent a quick text to Toshirou that he wasn’t going to Brazil and everything was fine.

He blinked as his phone buzzed with a new notification. Shouyou was trying to change the phone to a facetime call. Tobio jumped up, locking his door before laying back down and answering.

Bright round brown eyes appeared on the screen, steam visible around him. Water droplets were everywhere, but the most distracting thing was Shouyou’s plump bottom lip caught between white teeth. 

Tobio couldn’t help but swallow thickly at the memory of _those_ lips all over his body. 

“To-bi-o, are you there?” He could tell Shouyou needed some attention to take his mind off the tension. That’s how they both were. 

Tobio hummed. “What are you doing, Shou? You’re going to use up all the hot water talking to me.” Tobio knew his voice came out lower than usual, giving away his body’s reaction as his hand crept toward his crotch. 

Shouyou ran his hand through his hair, bending to let the water cascade down his chest.  _ Thank God for waterproof cases.  _ His phone must have been on the wall or something because as Shouyou continued stepping backward, Tobio could see down to his knees. His tan lines were deliciously dark against the pale skin he kept hidden.

_ It’s been four months. And it will be another six. Fuck.  _

“Do you want me to hang up?” 

“God no,” Tobio grunted. Shouyou chuckled, turning to face the showerhead. The divots of his back smiled at Tobio, who just groaned. “Fuck, Shouyou. You’re killing me.” 

“I’m just showering, Pervyama.” The wink thrown over the shoulder had Tobio pulling his pants and underwear down quickly. “But I figured since I’m a terrible partner by making you wait, you could use a show.” A wiggle of his hips made his bubble ass jiggle. 

“You’re not terrible. Don’t say that,” Tobio growled, using the pad of his thumb to coat the tip of his cock with precum. “You’re stupid as shit but so fucking beautiful.” 

Shouyou froze mid-reach for the soap, mumbling loud enough to be heard barely through the water sounds, “No, I’m not.” 

Tobio stalled his motions as he glared at the phone. Then, he smiled. “If you just want me to sing you praises, Shou, all you have to do is ask.” 

One of his favorite things about Shouyou’s body was that it didn’t hide anything. When he blushed, the redness wouldn’t just creep down his neck, but around toward the back and his ears. Tobio clicked his tongue when his boyfriend’s ears and neck seemed to turn the same color as his hair. Oh, did he mention how much Shouyou loved to be praised? 

“I mean, why wouldn’t I be impressed with you? Not only beautiful but also strong.” Shouyou let out a whimper, and as it fueled the fire deep within him. Tobio pumped his cock as he said, “Goddamn, Sunshine, you could choke me with your thighs, and I would say thank you.”

“Tobio…”

“Yes? More? So selfish. Pretty but selfish. I told you last time my dream is to map out all of your freckles with my tongue.” Tobio moaned as Shouyou leaned over. There was a prominent freckle on his right ass cheek, and he knew it made Tobio crazy. He twisted his hand, swiping his thumb over his leaking slit. “Little tease. But you’re my little tease, aren’t you?” 

“Nng, yes,’’ Shouyou drawled, eyes dazed and panting. 

Tobio zeroed in on the hand between Shouyou’s legs. “Ah, ah, I see that hand. Keep your hands on the wall,” he demanded, grinning when Shouyou complied, planting his hands on the tile of the shower. “Good boy. I’ll get mine first since my perfect little boyfriend decided to share himself with the world.” Shouyou threw his head back, eying the phone with hooded eyes. “How did I hit the jackpot with you? If you could see your face, you’d bust. God and you’re all mine.” Tobio was panting. Seven months was going to kill him. 

“Baby, please. Please, can I show you?” Shouyou’s fingers clawed at the wall. Tobio slowed his pace, eyes tracing the body through his phone screen. 

“Show me what, sweetheart?” Shouyou’s hands moved to spread his asscheeks. The light shining on the blue plug made it stand out even more against the pale skin. But when it moved by itself…

Tobio was thrown into his orgasm, remembering what Shouyou’s warm silk cavern felt pulsing around his cock. 

“Fu-uck. Fuck, Shouyou. Fuck fuck fuck.” Ribbons of cum shot over the phone, landing on his clothed chest. “You dirty little tease.”

Shouyou let his hands drop from his ass, moving to stroke his own cock. Tobio felt the warmth of his orgasm saturate his very core. 

But he wouldn’t let Shouyou get off alone. 

“Turn around. Let me see your face.”

He did as instructed, bracing a hand above the phone in a pseudo-kabe-don stance. Shouyou panted into the microphone of his phone, sending shivers down Tobio’s spine, causing his dick to twitch. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end this call hard again and without inspiration to hold him over until their next call. 

Words just spilled out of his mouth, watching the love of his life work himself to orgasm through the phone. In a shower, a world away. 

“I mean it, ya know. You’re beautiful, strong, and stupidly kind. You’re like the sun—bursting through my dark clouded world” 

Tobio watched as Shouyou’s eyes fluttered shut, “Cum for me, Sunshine. That’s it, that’s my good boy. My Shouyou~” he purred into the receiver, smiling as Shouyou slid down the wall, milking his cock for all it was worth. 

“Mmm, I love you.” 

“Of course you do. Get out of the shower, you pruney ass. Send me your contract when you’re out.”

_ Six months.  _

_ $%^$^#^% _

Four months later, during a team meeting, the coach was going over their schedule for the next few weeks when his phone started going off. He quickly silenced it, sending his apologies when it rang again. 

Silenced. Ringing. Silence. Ringing. 

“Kageyama, go take that. This isn’t anything super important.” 

“Sorry.” Tobio apologized and walked into the hallway, answering the phone. 

“What?” His tone was gruff, irritated from missing the team meeting.

“Tobio, I made the team! Tobio, I did it!” His boyfriend was screaming and just repeating himself too fast that it took a second for him to understand. 

Shouyou made the team? The MSBY Black Jackals team he had been traveling and practicing with for the last four months. The very same team they were supposed to play against next month. Here in Tokyo. Here. With him. 

“Babe? Tobio? Kageyama!” Shouyou’s excited voice pulled Tobio out of his trance, he jolted, and stood straight up. 

Tears began to fall from the corners of his eyes, happy tears. He looked through the window of the conference room, waving at Toshirou to let him know he was leaving.

“Yes! I’m here! You did it!” he spoke quietly, clenching his fist as he walked. “Yes yes yes! Shouyou you did it!”

“Tobio, I’m coming home!” Shouyou’s voice broke lightly as cheers were heard in the background. “I’m sorry I have to go. I’ll call you later!” 

“I love you. Go, celebrate!” Tobio tried to squeeze in at the end before the call was disconnected. 

He slid down the wall, covering his face with his hands.

Relief washed over him as he allowed the tears to flow freely. Shouyou was coming home. They could finally be together, after all this time, all this waiting.  _ Finally _ . They wouldn’t have to travel to see each other, Shouyou would be here, with him, waking up next to one another. 

Tobio gripped his chest. His tears soon subsided as he stood, heading back to the conference room. Now to focus on whooping their asses on the court. A welcome home Shouyou would never forget.

_ One month left.  _

_ $%^$^#^% _

It turns out, that the Black Jackals would be traveling until their scheduled games with the Adlers, so again, they would have to wait for one another.. Tobio tried to keep the anxious energy of the entire situation and focused on the match at hand and not on the ticking minutes until he could have Shouyou all to himself. They ran into each other by the restroom of all places, but were interrupted by his teammates continuously hanging on him like he was with them. 

Well, he was but dammit. 

Tobio pushed it from his mind and focused on the match. Which turned out to be an amazing match. They lost to the Black Jackals but Shouyou’s performance was astounding. Flying in the sky, digging out receives, serving as if he had been doing it all his life. It didn’t seem that long ago, that young Shouyou was flailing about as a fledgling.

Tobio adjusted himself as he left the locker room. It would only be minutes now and he wouldn’t have to share Shouyou with anyone for the next three days. He checked his phone, lip curling down as he saw a few messages from his boyfriend. The winning team had decided to just leave the venue without meeting for an aftergame rundown like the Adlers had, so Shouyou was sharing some celebratory moments at his hotel. And by the picture, his teammates were trying to get him drunk. Tobio growled, hailing a cab.

He had waited seven long fucking months before he could fucking see his boyfriend. Touch him.  _ Worship him.  _ Love him, and make love to him _.  _ He was not waiting another night for some fuckers to swoop in and get themselves drunk.

Tobio reached into his wallet and grabbed a few bills, not bothering to count them, and threw them in the front of the cab, before he swung the door open and sprinted into the hotel. Shouyou’s room was 718 but he was currently in 722—Miya’s room. He took the slowest elevator in Tokyo up to floor seven. Tobio closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm his breathing. He stomped down the hallway arriving at the door in question already hearing Shouyou’s happy squeal from behind it. 

Tobio was surprised the door didn’t fly off the hinges with how hard he banged on it. 

Miya answered. “Ah! There you are, Little Tobio. How can we help you?” Tobio didn’t bother to answer and pushed past him, finding Shouyou laying on the bed beside Bokuto while they watched a stupid Tik-Tok on his phone. 

He kicked his boyfriend’s legs to get his attention. 

“Ah! Tobio! I’ve missed yo- umph!” As Shouyou stood to presumably hug his boyfriend, Tobio squatted, throwing the shorter man over his shoulder before strolling out of the room.

“Hey, give us back our teammate!” Miya called out to him. 

Bokuto and Miya peeked from the door at their retreating forms. Neither dared to follow them, though.

“Go get your own, dumbass! He’s mine, you dicks!” Tobio called over Shouyou’s ass. He bit hard into the fleshy globe, ignoring the cry of protest. “And you. Fucking shut up. I’m angry at you,” Tobio held his hand out, “Key.”

Shouyou tensed upon his shoulder. Tobio bit him in the ass again. “Key, Hinata. Now.” 

“In my pocket, Meanyama.” The pout in his voice gave Tobio satisfaction as he dropped the man in front of the door and shuffled his bags around. Shouyou quickly opened the door but Tobio pushed them both in before anyone else could interrupt them. The door closed with a click as Tobio leaned against it, glaring at Shouyou down his nose.

“Uh. Hi there.” Shouyou looked at the ground bashfully as Tobio crossed his arms expecting whatever lame-ass excuse he could come up with on such short notice. “So, uh... How’s it going?” 

Tobio raised a brow, frown deepening on his face. “How’s it going? Really? Well, let’s see,” he began stalking forward, pushing Shouyou back. “I waited seven long,  _ lonely _ months for my perfect—” Shouyou preened, “—yet stupid boyfriend,” and then, he deflated into a pout, “to win our dream job. Come back to our home country.”

Shouyou’s leg hit the bed. Tobio smirked at the rising blush on his cheeks but continued as he grabbed the back of his boyfriend’s neck and waist. 

“To finally be close enough to touch.” He tangled his fingers into the orange locks, pulling slightly to turn the face toward him. “Close enough to taste.” He licked a hot trail up the side of his neck. Shouyou moaned, gripping the front of Tobio’s shirt. “Close enough to be lost in,” Tobio whispered, grabbing the earlobe between his teeth. He dug the tips of his fingers into Shouyou’s waist as he slipped a leg between his.

“Tobio, _nng~_ ” Shouyou whined but Tobio was relentless. He continued to suck and lick in the spot beneath his ear and ground Shouyou against his thigh.

“Close enough to devour.” His hand moved into the back of his gym shorts. They moaned in harmony—Shouyou’s ass filling out Tobio’s hand. The whimpers from Shouyou were like a symphony to Tobio as he continued to knead the plump flesh of his ass. It was mesmerizing, enough to almost distract Tobio from his goal. 

He shook his head. No, he would tease him just as he had done to him.

Then, all at once, Tobio separated himself to push Shouyou onto the bed. “... For him to go spend the afternoon with his fuckface of teammates.”

Shouyou looked up with a confused face slowly blinking. Tobio counted to 10 as recognition crossed the face beneath him. 

“Hey! You’re the one who had a meeting! Not me!” 

“You should've waited for me!"

“I was waiting here!”

“With that fucking idiot Atsumu! Lounging around with Bokuto! Jesus, Shou, just think about it for a second!” 

Shouyou crossed his legs on the bed, grabbing his chin. Tobio smacked his forehead. Of course, this idiot would take it literally. Tobio groaned to the heavens, choosing to grab his bags from the door as Shouyou slowly chewed on the information. 

Tobio dropped down into the desk chair to wait out this mess he had created. After a few minutes, Shouyou clapped his hands together. “Oh! I got it!” 

“Finally. Now where were we?” Tobio moved to stand when he stopped as Shouyou opened his mouth.

“You were jealous of them and how we won.” 

Tobio picked himself off the floor to hang off the edge of the bed, exasperated “What?!” 

Shouyou merely sat there, nodding like he had figured out how to accomplish world peace. Tobio screamed into the mattress. He screamed out his frustration of the whole day. He screamed over his love for an empty-headed tangerine. He screamed out his aches and pains from the match. 

Shouyou patted his head in a way that reminded him of a friend pitying him after having a bad day. It just served to piss him off more. 

He tackled him to the bed, trying to gather all of his flailing limbs. He eventually pinned Shouyou’s wrists in one of his hands above his head and straddled on his thighs, locking his legs into place.

“I despise you sometimes,” Tobio huffed out, “You’ve done nothing but torture me endlessly for seven long months and then have the absolute audacity to try and pat my head like a child?” 

Shouyou’s brown eyes were as wide as saucers. 

_ So he can shut up.  _

“Yes, I’m jealous of those idiots. And I tried to get you to give me your attention but that was too difficult for your brain to understand.” Tobio ran his hand down Shouyou’s chest before slipping underneath. “So now I’ll take your attention.” His tongue licked his bottom lip. Brown eyes caught the motion and darkened. “Let me have my fun and I’ll think about being nice to you later.”

“How… How long away is later?” Tobio could feel Shouyou’s hard length, brushing against him.

“The morning.” 

“The morn-! Tobio, it’s five in the afternoon!” His whine just served to fuel at this point. “That’s not fair! How was I supposed to know?” 

Tobio slowly rolled his hips, causing their dicks to graze each other, sighing at the groan it pulled from the man under him. He did it again and again as his fingers pushed up his shirt, pausing only to pull Shouyou into a sitting position and tangling the shirt on his wrist. 

Shouyou tried to sneak a kiss but Tobio had him pinned back down before their lips connected. 

“Guess you should’ve thought a little harder about it.” With that, Tobio leaned forward and captured a nipple in his mouth. Shouyou bucked against him as his tongue swirled and lapped at the bud. He dragged his tongue across his pecks, pausing to appreciate the dip and curvature of his defined chest, before repeating the action on the other one. 

Tobio idly wondered if he could make him finish just by playing with his chest, but another rotation of the hips beneath him reminded him that he was supposed to be frustrated. And  _ take _ what he wanted. 

He pressed his entire body weight onto the smaller man, purposefully avoiding his lips to lean by his ear.

“Use your words if you need to. But until then, I’m going to have my way with you.” He smirked as he felt him shudder. “Strip, and get on all fours.” He pulled himself up without a second glance to gather the lube and condoms. 

Shouyou might have been dense but he would use his words if Tobio asked too much of him. 

By the time Tobio had fully stripped himself, materials gathered, Shouyou had positioned himself  _ perfectly.  _ Ass up and cheeks spread, head down, and feet lightly hanging off the end. If Tobio was hard before, he could cut a diamond now and still keep going. He dropped the bottle and box onto a towel on the bed, attacking the tight ring with his tongue. Tobio groaned as he tasted Shoyou, it had been  _ so long. _

“Seven months is a long time to go between meals, Sunshine,” he growled, “Thanks for the food.” 

Shouyou sobbed into the blankets. He loved how dirty Tobio spoke to him. 

Tobio gave him no warning before replacing his tongue with a lube coated finger. A second finger was quickly sucked in by his tight heat. 

“You already played with yourself, didn’t you?” Tobio pushed Shouyou’s hands off his ass. He wanted to see those cheeks bounce and jiggle as he fucked him. He added a third and a fourth, knuckle deep, making sure the heel of his hand hit a little harder than usual. “I’ve waited seven months to fuck you, and you can’t even give me the satisfaction of letting me fuck you with my fingers.” 

“I… I…  _ ungh _ I got distracted in the shower. Right there, baby, please.” With that voice, he could get Tobio to do anything if he wanted. That needy, bossy, completely distant but still present voice. The first time Tobio had heard it, he knew he could never get enough of the essence that was Shouyou Hinata. 

He withdrew his hand, giving it a few wipes on the towel before prodding his swollen head against the puckered hole. He teased the hole, pushing the head in and out, before he was completely engulfed. 

“Oh my god,  _ Shou.”  _ Tobio’s broken voice was hardly heard over Shouyou’s cries. “You feel like heaven.” He couldn’t stop the praises falling from his mouth as the molten core lit every nerve ending on fire. “Sunshine, it’s been too long. You’re here. You’re mine. Mine.” 

Fully sheathed inside, he rubbed the tense muscles of Shouyou’s back, giving him time to adjust to his size. 

He should’ve known by the teasing wiggle of his hips, that Shouyou wasn’t in the mood for the Tobio to take it easy with him. 

“What happened to having your way with me, baka?” Shouyou lifted himself onto his elbows. He pulled forward slowly before colliding back, impaling himself onto Tobio’s cock. “Should I call Atsumu for help? Hmm?”

Tobio pushed Shouyou between his shoulder blades, planting a foot on the bed. “Fine, you brat. I don’t want to hear complaining later.” He snapped his hips with such force that the bed moved against the wall. The pace was relentless.  _ Merciless.  _

Shouyou was babbling about how good he felt, how full he felt, how sensitive he was. Hands came back, trying to slow him down but to no avail, it was already too late. Tobio grabbed them in one hand, pulling him into a beautiful arch. 

His other hand grabbed Shouyou’s neck. 

“Fuck you and your beautiful smile. You looked amazing on the court but so much better drooling over my cock. Bouncing like you were made for me.” Tobio bit his earlobe after a particularly hard thrust. “I can feel you leaking all over us. Come on, Shou. Let go.  _ You’re home.”  _

He released Shouyou to wrap his hands around his neck and thigh, keeping him locked close. He stuttered as Shouyou clenched around him, milking him as they came together. Chests heaved in tandem as they fell forward, lightly separating to catch their breaths. 

“I missed you, ya know,” Shouyou spoke first, voice soft. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back here first.” 

“Stop that. ‘Tis fine. No big deal,” Tobio panted. He ran his hand through his hair, turning his head to look at Shouyou’s sedated smile, then looked in disgust at the mess they had made on the blanket. “I’ll call housekeeping for more towels and a blanket while you shower.” 

“Mmm, good idea,” Shouyou said, adding a soft, “I’m home, Tobio.” 

_ Home.  _

_ $%^$^#^% _

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo hoooooo. KageHina is my favorite pair so of course I had to throw in my favorite kinks. 
> 
> See ya for Day 2!


End file.
